After Hawaii!
by Ismir
Summary: After Butter and Kenny came back from their adventure in Hawaii, they became really close even after five years had passed they remain friends, but what will happen to their friendship when a dirty rumor is spread around? Bunny, Butters/Kenny, Kenny/Butters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rumor Has It

A/N Read this only if you have watch the Going Native South Park episode, if you haven't go and watch it. Here's the link full-episodes/s16e11-going-native, the story will make a hell lot of more sense if you watch it. Also this is my first Bunny Fanfic so go easy on me XD Thanks and enjoy.

When the Native Hawaiians threaten to kill me I thought I was done for. The prospect of death didn't rattle me since I died in a daily basis, yet I still felt my face turn pale and my eyes widen at the scheme. I recoiled backwards desperately trying to get away from the keen glares I was receiving. I closed my eyes briefly anticipating the end when I felt the body next to me shift. It was Butters he was defending me from his people, his arms wide like angel wings shielding me.

"No Kenny is my friend, he is the only kid at school I actually like you bunch of jerks." butter spat returning their glares with double the intensity. I couldn't help feeling moved by the action; nobody had ever protected me from danger before or talked about me like I mattered. It was that moment in time that sealed our friendship forever.

Five years later

"So where's your best friend Kenny? When he comes are you two going to make out?" jeered Cartman while we waited for our bus to take us to South Park High School.  
Before I could come up with a retort involving lots of swearing Kyle beat me to it.  
"Shut the hell up fat ass, you know Kenny and Butters are just friends"  
Cartman glared at him "Always a fucking Jew" he spat. That was all that it took for both of them to start their usual quarrel. I signed, something's never change. Stan being used to their petty fights opted to plug in his headphone and disregard the whole thing.

I was getting my phone from my pockets to check if I had any messages from Butters when I felt someone jab at my sides. I kept my cool and glanced behind me to find a sulking Butters.

"Hey Buttercup" I smirk down at him.

"Awww come on Ken, you are supposed to freak out when someone does that to you" He whined, but soon enough broke into a huge grin. My stomach did a weird turn at the sight and I couldn't help return the smile.

"Hey fellers, what sup?" He enquired briefly breaking his attention from me.  
"Hi Butters" They greeted in unison, Stan not taking his eyes off his IPod.

"Why so late Stotch, did you parents ground your ass again?"

I shot a glare at Cartman, he was even a bigger jerk now that we were teenagers and fatter to top it off.

"Piss off Fat-ass" snarled Butters to our surprise. Even though he was still too innocent and cheerful, in recent years he had stopped letting Cartman push him around tired of getting catch up in his dreadful plots.

Cartman glowered at Butters for a moment before muttering a "whatever man."

Right then the bus came and we jumped in. I choose the sit at the back close to the window since it was always quieter there. I was spacing out staring out the window when Butters sat next to me, his leg innocently brushing against mine. I blushed, why do I have to notice things like that? "Hey there Kenny" He winked at me playfully. Suddenly I was feeling hot... the heater most be on or something, I shrugged and nodded at him in acknowledge.

Since our adventure in Hawaii Butters and me had become closer, best friend seven. I chuckled, ignoring the curious glances I was receiving from the smaller blonde. Man 'best friends' sounded really corny.

"Okay you little bitches, you're here, now get off my freaking bus!" shouted the new bus driver, Max. He was even worse than our old driver from elementary school and that saying something considering she threaten to kill a bunny if we didn't shut the fuck up back then, I cringed at the memory.

The five of us got off the bus becoming tangled in the throng of students rushing to their designated lockers, I noticed two girls whispering something while glancing at us which made me suspicious. It seemed that lately that was all everybody was doing around us. I knew that if I wanted accurate information about the rumor going around I would have to talk to her. I grimaced at the thought of her none-stop babble, but knew she was the expert when it came to gossip.

I found Bebe in my first period class at the back of the room painting her nails an aqua blue. When she noticed me staring beside her she gave me an impish smile, which I return with a flirtatious wink. "Hey cutie"

"Hey sexy" She flirted back.

I liked Bebe she was one of the few girl that didn't care what anybody said about them and did what she wanted always. "So um" I licked my lips unconsciously "Think you can tell me about this famous rumor going around?" Suddenly she stopped everything she was doing to give me a sly smile. "What do I get for telling, candy lips?" I signed, same old selfish Bebe. "Let's just say I owe you one" I offered with a smirk. She became deadly quite like she was considering it before she spoke. "Okay rumor has it..." I snickered at the Adele reference "Butter is gay" My eyes bulged and I felt my heart fluttering "what...really?" I uttered loudly, attracting some attention to us which I dismissed promptly. "Really"

Honestly I had my suspicions of Butter sexuality, but actually confirming it made me kind of... happy, me being a proud bisexual and all. I Flashed a coy smiled at Bebe thankful for the information and sipped at the Sprite which sat on my desk "wait, that's not all of it, rumor also has it that his going out with Damien"

A/N Sooooo yeah xD I'm not sure if I'll continue this if I don't think people like it, so please tell me what you think and leave comments, I appreciate feedback. Also follow me in if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! So I didn't really like how this chapter came out that much, but I wanted to leave you guys with something because I won't be able to submit so regularly after school starts next week. So enjoy c:

Chapter 2

I spat out my drink in a fountain, my eyes wide like saucers at Bebe's words. It most had been really funny for Bebe to see me like this, breaking my cool 'I don't give a shit' guy act, but I didn't care. This was Butters we were talking about after all.

"Umm you okay?" Bebe asked fighting a chuckle clearly amused at my reaction. I just shot her a "Do I look okay?" look before taking a sharp shaky breath.

"What the hell! Isn't Damien Satan's kid, the same Damien that tried to destroy South Park Elementary once!?" I ask incredulously, there was no way Butter could like someone like that could he?

I couldn't really judge though considering I wasn't picky at all, as long as it had two legs and it was human I didn't complain. But still! I thought Butter had some standards to not date the devil's child.

"The one and only, Red even told me she saw them hanging out together this morning" Bebe said promptly.

My mind suddenly went back to Butters being late for the bus this morning, my heart clench painfully at the memory and I felt my face pale.

"But… why didn't he tell me?" I forced the words out in a whisper.

Since me and Butter became best friends we told each other everything and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. From crappy dates, to family problems, to Friday night Perry Katy moments and Sunday hangovers you name it, we've talked about it. I had told Butters things I hadn't told anybody ever, like that I actually wanted to go to college and that I was working crappy part time jobs to raise money to afford it, how I wasn't the slut everybody though I was and It meant so much to me when he believed me about my deaths. God, now that I think about it I even told him about Mysterion. It just felt so natural to share those things with him, like someone actually cared to listen to me, but it looks like I was the only one that felt that way.

Bebe shrugged seemingly indifferent "Hey everyone has that one secret that they don't want anybody to find out, except me I have like a thousand!" She gave me a sympathetic smile before returning to painting her nails and decorating them with glitter. Our teacher Mr. Cockburn- yes Mr. Cockburn, even I couldn't make that up- just looked at her like she was crazy. I chuckled even though at the moment I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, yes that's how horrible I felt.

Classes passed uneventfully the rest of the day. Students came and went through their classes occupied with their own problems like everything was normal. It seemed that they were taunting me with their indiscreet whispers in the hallways and frivolous glances when I passed. Leaning on a random corner I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, a bad habit I had picked up from Stan before pulling out my phone to text Butters.

KM  
Dude I have 2 talk to u, like now! Where r u?

LS  
Hi Ken, I'm actually not that hungry so I'm going to be in the school yard. :3

KM  
Stay there! I'm on my way! Dx

I made a run for it, but couldn't help notice the commotion in the cafeteria and quickly checked it out. Cartman was speaking through a megaphone hovering on top of our usual table. He was uttering something about the Lunch food being disgusting and lady Obama being a bitch for cutting down on the food. I rolled my eyes, things like these only happened in our pretty little town. I disregarded the whole thing and continued on my way to the school garden.

There sleeping on the grass was Butter, I couldn't stop the impish smile that found its way to my faced. Slowly and quietly I made my way to the sleeping boy sprawl on the floor and couldn't help think he look unbelievable hot. I gasped shaking the thought out of my head and moved on to placing my lips against his ear just close enough so they hovered on top.

"Hey Buttercup, what are you dreaming about?" I whispered in the sexiest voice I could manage.

His whole body trembled under me and I could hear the faintest of moan escape his lips, which for some reason made me incredibly happy.

I then leaned over and did my best rooster imitation making Butters jerked up with a squeal. The sight made me break up in laughter.

"Oh... is you Kenny" He uttered drowsily, making me feel the slightest of guilt for waking him up.

"Sup" I said with what I hope was an apologetic look.

Blinking several times he sluggishly took out a lunch bag from his back bag and handed it to me. He knew I couldn't afford the lunch at school so he would give me half of his lunch every day. If it had been someone else I would have flipped them off for feeling sorry for me, but I could never do that to Butter he was too sweet and good hearten, unlike me…

Suddenly I remember the conversation with Bebe and I felt anger boiling up inside my very core. Butters couldn't be with Damien, he just couldn't, or more like I didn't want him to be. I knew it was selfish of me, but I always thought I was Butters favorite person because honestly he was mine. The Idea of someone else touching him, hugging him and kissing him made me incredibly mad because deep down I love Butters.

A/N So there you have it guys chapter 2 What do you think? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Butters POV

Oh boy I sure screwed up this time. Kenny won't talk to me and I don't know why. We were having such a nice time in the school yard when he suddenly snapped at me when I asked him if he remembered Damien. He told me he knew everything, that he trusted me, but that I didn't trust him and that he couldn't believe I would do something like that, that he needed to be away from me for a while… that I had hurt him. I'm so confuse and I don't know what to do. This is the first time I ever seen Kenny this mad, his usually really nice and laid back especially with me… or was anyways. I know best to leave him alone for now I don't want him getting angrier at me. I don't think I could take any more of Kenny being sour at me, it just hurts too hamburgers, what did you do Butters? I don't want to lose Kenny, not him.

Kyle's POV

I don't know what the hell happened, but is freaking annoying me. Butters and Kenny are one of my closest friends and I hate seeing them fighting. It has been three days of them not talking to each other and things in our table haven't been the same-accept Cartman's big ass, but that has always been that way- Every time we're together is like this big awkward elephant is in the room, I hate it, and no, thinking this way doesn't make me a no good emo it makes me a concerned friend, thank you very much. I'm tired of seeing Butter looking all sad like a puppy and Kenny miserable as if his dog just died. I hate to sound like Kenny here, I really do, but they should do like the song and just freaking kiss and make up.

Kenny POV

When Butters asked me if I remember Damien I just knew he was going to tell me about them going out and I just exploded. All the feelings I had bottled up from the beginning till then just burst out in the form of anger. I told him everything I was feeling, but I regretted it right away. His beautiful blue eyes looked up at me with tears threatening to fall and I just couldn't face him, so I ran. I know it was cowardly of me, but I felt I was going to break down if I stayed there. I love Butters and maybe I always knew it, but I was too blind to see how wonderful he was. Now he won't even look at me and is completely my fault.

Bebe's POV

Oh shit! I really messed up this time, I...I need to talk to Kenny ASAP!

A/N So is not my usual style and is very short, I know xD, but it had been in my mind for a while to do a chapter like this and I think the style suited this chapter very well. What did you guys think? Next chapter is back to being only Kenny's POV so don't fret ;D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update this chapter guys xD, but I had midterms, I'm taking a college class this semester and I just haven't had any free time this month. I'm a little rusty from not writing in a while, but I hope you like this chapter. things are finally progressing !

Chapter 4

In front of me were two pairs of fine looking legs and higher above was Bebe's disapprovingly stare. I cringed slightly at the sight.

I was sitting under the stairs of the first floor, it was the perfect spot to skip class or for couples to make out since it was out of plain sight.

I thought I could get away with skipping class since everybody would just think I had died if I was absent, but of course my luck is just that bad.

"What do I owe the honor of your presence oh great one?"

The hallways were deserted. You could probably hear a penny drop in this silence if you really wanted to. Just as I finish that thought the bell rang signaling us for lunch. Bebe's rolled her eyes before pulling me up and farther away into the stairs by my orange hoodie.

"Talk to me boo, what up with you and Butters" I could hear the hurried footstep of students in the hallways and above us rushing to lunch.

"Bebe please I don't want to talk about Butters" I knew I was whining, but I was tired of people asking me questions and talking about Butters.

Passing by her I went to sit on the stairs tired of standing up, Bebe followed and sat next to me.

I was now looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. I sighed slouching slightly.

"I snapped at Butters for keeping away from me that he was Dating Damien" I uttered with defeat in my voice.

"Why did you snapped at him for that? Is his personal life is not like his obligated to tell you"

"I know that" I said with a mix of guilt and anger (at myself), I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"So why did you do it?"

"Because I-I…" I stutter slightly before drifting off and lowering my head.

"You love him don't you?" she said with a gentle voice.

I don't know why and I'll probably never admit this to no one, but at that moment my eyes watered and I felt heat go to my face.

"Yes, I freaking love him, but it doesn't matter anymore, even if we were in good terms with each other he has Damien now" I just wanted to give up, but I still pathetically held on to a speck of hope not worth bothering for.

"Not necessarily" She said with a sheepish grin somehow not meeting my eyes. Curiosity started building inside me and I couldn't help raise an eye at her.  
"Bebe what did you do?"

Without saying another word she rushed me to an empty classroom. It seemed that today I was being drag around by Bebe.

"Butters is not going out with Damien!" It took me a couple seconds to process what was said before my face crunched in confusion and annoyance.

"wha-what? but you said-"

"I know what I said! Look everybody knows you and Butter are crazy about each other."

I didn't understand what she was going on about, why didn't I know about this?

"Don't you get it? The rumor wasn't that Damien and Butters were going out the rumor was that YOU and Butter were going out, you were just too preoccupied with Butter to actually put two and two together."

"But why did you…"

"Because I thought that if I made you jealous by telling you Butter was with someone else you would finally realize you loved him, but then you two fought and it turned into a huge mess. "

I should have been furious at Bebe for lying to me and at everyone really for gossiping in the first place, but I couldn't stop the waves of happiness that washed over me when I realize it was all a miss understanding. I grinned stupidly at Bebe and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Oh my god I- I need to talked to Butters!"  
and with that I left rushing to the Cafeteria.

A/N So there you have it (O.O) My lousy attend of writing.


	5. Chapter 5

e is another chapter hope you like it,its actually long for the first time.

Chapter 5

Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for me in the Cafeteria. The modest speech that Cartman had made a couple days ago about the lack of food in school had turn into a straight out student body protest.

Students were circling the lunch room with protest signs and posters that read "We need to eat to learn!" "More food in school!" and "We are more hungry than Hungary!" There were a couple of protesters on top of tables talking through megaphones like if they were preaching God's words instead of protesting for more food.

Dude, who would have thought people actually took Cartman seriously. I guess when food is concerned people do crazy shit and listen to jerks like Cartman.

I mentally slapped myself for getting got up in the commotion, I needed to find Butters and ask him to forgive me before it was too late. I didn't t want to lose his friendship or the tiny possibility for something more with him.

As I made my way through the throngs of students in the lunch room I kept getting jabbed by random body parts.

Sweat was making my bangs stick to my forehead and I could barely move in the wave of hungry students pressing against me.

Suddenly I was pulled by my hoodie to a table nearby which I recognized as "our table", I landed on my back in the sit. Stan out of nowhere sat next to me, I guessed he was the one who pulled me.

He was listening to rock music I believe Animals by nickelback looking bored as hell in the middle of the mob. Since puberty hit (more like smacked) him he had developed emo tendencies that we just kind of ignore, still do.

"Thanks dude you saved me from getting eaten by hungry beasts" I said lifting his red skeleton bids so he could hear me.

"No problem dude"

"By the way have you seen Butters I need to talk to him, where is he?"

"umm last time I saw him he was with Kyle dude, and last time I saw Kyle he was fighting with Cartman about the protest in the boys bathroom ten minutes ago, I got the hell out of there." He finished continuing to listen to his IPod as if a protest was not going on around him and he was actually in his damn house.

With that I ran pushing random students out of my way till I was out of the cafeteria and in the hallways again. I walked into the boy bathroom nearby only to find a red faced Kyle and no Butters.

"Oh my freaking god can you believe what that fat ass is doing, he only wants more food so everyone will be as huge as him. I just know it!" He practically barked at me.

"Kyle chill, your too tense dude" I said walking behind him and massaging his shoulders.

"Think about it this way more food or not his still the one who's going to get diabetes and be prone to heart diseases in the future Kyle" I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Kenny that makes me feel a little better" he said putting a hand in his chest and sniffling for extra effect before grinning at me.

"Any time, but seriously now have you seen Buttercup anywhere? Stan told me he was with you, is urgent!"

"I left him with Tweek before coming here to argue with Fatass."He asked slightly confuse, but I was in too much of a hurry to explain to him what was going on.

I ran all around the school going to random empty classes, bathrooms and the stairs, but there was no sign of Tweek or Butters. I was tired and out of breath from running, but I couldn't give up on Butters.I decided to go look outside in the yard when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry Dude my bad" I said standing up and extending out a hand.

"aarrchhh the pressure! Look where you're going! Arch!"

"Tweek is that you? Oh my god it is you! Where's Butters? He was with you right!?"

"Yes he was. He looked really archhh! Sad, he said he didn't want to be here any archhh more! And left for the roof! Archhhh Do you thing his going do jump!?archh!"

This can't be happening this just can't be happening! I thought repeatedly as I ran as fast as I could to the roof. Butters said he didn't want to be here anymore and he was sad when Tweek saw him could he be thinking of jumping, why else would he go to the roof of all places!? God please let it be a lie.

Tears started building in my eyes and I felt pain in my sides from running so much, but I didn't slow down. Butter saved me once in Hawaii when his people wanted to kill me. I wasn't going to let him go through with this. I haven't even told him how I feel about him yet.

I pushed the door leading to the roof, looking everywhere in the roof. There weren't any signs of Butters.

I started running desperately around the edges looking down below not caring how dangerous it was when I suddenly dripped on something hard and fell forward to the floor. I cursed under my breath, looking back on the object of my misfortune. It was Butters sleeping figure curled in a ball snoring softly on the concrete floor.

I never knew I could smile so broadly, I felt so relieve and incredibly happy that he was okay, that I had finally found him after so much effort.

"Kenny is that you?" Butters was now sitting up drowsily rubbing on his eyes yawning slightly. I reached out to him and embraced him in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're alright"

I could see through the corners of my eyes his ears turning a bright red. He hugged me back gently patting my back.

"Sheesh Ken why wouldn't I be alright?" he said with confusion and curiosity.

"I thought you we're going to jump from the roof because Tweek told me you said you didn't want to be here anymore and that you were sad" My chest clenched by the thought of such a possibility.

"What! No! I meant I didn't want to be in school anymore because everyone was being noisy and acting up so I came here to take a nap and I was sad because I made you sour at me Ken" His smile dropped and he looked heart broken, I felt horrible for making him feel like that. It was my entire fault for believing a rumor instead of asking him directly for the truth.

"I wasn't angry at you I was jealous because I thought you were dating Damien, but I found out it wasn't true and I'm so sorry for snapping at you like that" I was looking into his electric blue eyes now."I love you Buttercups, do you love me back?"

He looked like he wanted to cry and suddenly jumped on me hugging me to the ground.

"Buttercup?" I asked confused by his actions.

He was now smiling brightly down at me with teary eyes "Yes I love you too Kenny, I'm so happy." he said through sniffles. He was the same crybaby as from back when we were kids.

"Don't cry Buttercups" I said returning his smile and pulling him in for a kiss.

A/N: This is not the last chapter xD there's one more is kind of like an epilogue (^-^)b


	6. Chapter 6

After Hawaii! Chapter 6 Epilogue

Dear Journal,

The students outcry for more food has finally been heard, peace has been restore once again to South Park High School.

I saw Eric a while ago, he grinned at me with satisfaction. His chocolate eyes narrow with malice. Wary I ask in a slow voice what he was planning. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand, leaving me there to wonder. Not soon after it came to my knowledge that Eric was planning another protest, but this time for cheesy puffs vending machines in every corner of the school. Of course this didn't inspire action in no one and without even beginning the protest die out. I heard from Kyle that the lunch ladies with the plum cheeks had threatened to harm him if a second uproar occurred since their budget had suffered greatly from the last one.

In regard to Bebe, there were no hard feelings between us after finding out the truth. It touched me dearly that she tried to bring Butters and me closer. Yet I must admit that even without her intervention we would have ended up together anyways (maybe not as quickly), since the mutual love was there from the beginning.

Well I'm afraid I must conclude this entry since I have a date with Butters today.

Kenny stares with accomplishment at the white page, a smile plays in his lips. He glances at his wristwatch and realizes his running late. He pushes himself from the desk and sets off to his closet. He frowns at the worn-out orange color that seems to fill his collection of clothes. He shrugs and proceeds to pulls out a black T-shirt that say "you me at six", a pair of jeans ripped at the knee and his usual orange hood. Before he leaves he wanders into his dad's Vodka cabinet and takes a bottle. He passes through the kitchen grabs pineapple juice, coconut cream, a pineapple, cherry and presses the bottom of the blender.

When he reaches Butters house he directly goes to his room window- which is conveniently open- to avoid his strict parents and any possible awkward moments. He finds the small blonde looking inside a small wooden box with a gentle countenance.

"Heyyyyy Buttercups!" He yells startling the cheerful boy. "I brought Chi-Chis!" He announces and raises the bottle with his right hand as if it were a golden trophy. Butter grins and takes out a Hawaiian necklace from the small wooden box.

"Just in time!" He exclaims with excitement and puts the flowers around Kenny's neck.

"You kept the necklaces from our trip to Hawaii?" He asks amazed.

"Yeah I couldn't seem to throw them away, they bring back so many memories."

Kenny was touched. "Wow then what are we waiting for? Let partey!"

Butter chuckles, leaves his room and comes back with two plastic cups serving them both.  
"Wait!" Kenny stands and comes back with another flower necklace he took from the box. He pulls Butter close to him and places it over his head. Their lips are almost touching as he lets the flowers drop around his neck. Kenny looks at the other's rosy lips before kissing him passionately. Somehow in the heat of their kiss they end up on Butters bed. Kenny hovers over the smaller blonde who moves slightly and accidentally brushes against the others bulge receiving a moan in return.

"BUTTERS!"

Both teenagers abruptly leap apart at the noise of someone calling Butters name.  
Butter runs to the window and looks down to see Stan, Cartman and Kyle standing in his backyard.

"Hey Butters, we are missing another player for this new game Stan bought, think you could play with us?"

Butters smiles brightly at them "Why sure Kyle" He agrees cheerfully.

"You can come too Kenny, we know you're there" Kyle says matter-of-factly snickering.

Butter turns around and finds Kenny putting his hoodie on and fixing his clothes.

"Shall we go?" He asks with a gentle smile and extends his hand out.

Butter feels his heart flutter, smiles and takes his hand "Yes lets."

A/N Aaaannnnd there you have it, hope you liked the ending and thanks for reading my story guys.


End file.
